Salah
by NicaTeef
Summary: Salah. Sekali salah itu tak akan terlihat benar. Tak akan membenarkan apapun karena aku telah memilih sesuatu yang salah dan itu mengubah kehidupanku selamanya. (EreRi) One-Shoot, Sho-ai maybe


**Salah**

**.**

By: NicaTeef

Disclaimer: SnK (c) Hajime Isayama

.

.

.

.

_Salah. Sekali salah itu tak akan terlihat benar. Tak akan membenarkan apapun karena aku telah memilih sesuatu yang salah dan itu mengubah kehidupanku selamanya._

Pemuda bermata jade itu tetap saja tak bisa tenang. Dalam tidur maupun saat terbangun, rasanya sulit untuk bernafas. Bahkan tiap malam, setelah kejadian tragis itu dia selalu menangis. Apa lagi tempat dimana dia tidur sekarang berada di tempat penuh kenangan yang membuatnya sesak di dada. Sebuah kastil tua dimana dia menjadi prajurit Scouting Legion. Tempat dimana dia dan rekan-rekannya membangun kepercayaan. Tempat asal dia harus memilih kepercayaan dan itu yang paling menyesakkan. Rekan-rekannya mati dihadapannya karena keputusan yang dia pilih. Keputusan yang didasari oleh kepercayaan. Tak ada yang menyalahkan dia. Namun, dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Menyalahkan kenapa dia tak percaya pada dirinya. Akhirnya semua itu mungkin akan menghantuinya seumur hidupnya.

Dia meringkuk diatas ranjangnya. Tidak menangis karena dia sudah menangis lama tadi. Matanya bahkan membengkak. Eren Jaeger, pemuda yang polos. Semuanya mungkin terlalu berat baginya. Dia sedang sangat terpuruk. Semua kenangan selalu saja terlintas dipikirannya. Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya melupakan itu. Apalagi sepinya malam yang mencekam dan dungeon yang sunyi akan selalu membuatnya terpikir. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan naik keluar dari dungeon.

Sunyi yang mematikan, tempat penuh kenangan, dia melewatinya perlahan. Melewati lorong-lorong kastil tua dengan membawa lilin kecil. Tatapannya tak bercahaya walau cahaya lilin terpantul di mata jade-nya. Selalu berpikir kalau saja dia bisa memutar waktu sehingga dia masih bisa melihat senyuman Petra yang teduh, tingkah konyol Auruo yang menirukan Kopral Rivaille, bimbingan yang ramah dari Erd dan Gunter. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa harus dia memilih keputusan itu.

Sampailah dia di ruang makan, tempat dimana dia, Kopral Rivaille dan semuanya berkumpul. Kenangan manis yang menyakitkan hati.

"Bercahaya? Ada orang didalam?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendir setelah melihat cahaya dari celah pintu. Dia membukanya perlahan. Dia melihat pria berambut hitam cepak duduk di dalam.

"K-Kopral, kau masih disini?" ucap Eren seketika setelah dia melihat Kopral Rivaille yang duduk disana. Dia tak menjawab sepatah katapun. Semua menjadi sunyi kembali. Eren berjalan dan duduk bersebrangan dengan Rivaille. Ia tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan apa. Semua seperti kosong setelah dia mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi.

_Semua salahku_

Dia hanya memandangi lilin.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya memecah kesunyian. Eren memandang Rivaille dan memberinya senyuman lemah.

"Hanya ingin kemari," jawab Eren. Jawaban yang aneh, tapi dia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain itu.

"Kau enggan berbicara dengan 'chatter box' seperti aku?" kata-kata Rivaille membuat Eren terkejut.

"Ah, kau mengingat perkataanku. Bukan begitu, aku hanya—"

"Kalau begitu bicaralah,"

"Ehm, bagaimana keadaanmu, Kopral?" akhirnya Eren memutuskan untuk bertanya. Tapi, Rivaille hanya memandang Eren dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Biar aku yang bicara. Respon dengan baik," Eren hanya mengangguk dan menanti apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Kopral-nya.

"Kau tahu, aku tak menyangka Petra memiliki perasaan padaku," ujar sang Kopral yang membuat mata Eren melebar. Topic yang aneh dan menyakitkan. Kenapa Rivaille membicarakan Petra? Bukankah mereka akan sakit jika membicarakannya atau yang lainnya. Atau memang Rivaille sengaja memilih topik ini. Tapi, topik ini membuat Eren menggali sesuatu yang terpendam di dalam lubuk hatinya. Sesuatu yang khusus.

Rivaille memberi tatapan tajam pada Eren. Sepertinya Eren harus meresponnya walau ragu-ragu.

"Iya, aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan... ayah Miss Petra," Eren mengingat bagaimana ayah Petra menanyakan Rivaille dengan nada seakan dia akan bertemu dengan putrinya lagi. Disatu sisi Eren merasa tercengat dan sedih.

"Apa Kopral juga merasakan hal yang sama?" tanya Eren melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tak tahu, bahkan aku tak pernah merasakan sesuatu seperti itu. Saat menyadari sepertinya sudah saatnya aku belajar merasakan perasaan itu, dia sudah pergi,"

Eren benar-benar sadar jika bukan hanya Eren yang sakit. Tapi, Rivaille juga merasakannya bahkan lebih sakit daripada dirinya.

"Paling tidak dia pergi dengan membiarkan aku tahu tentang itu," lanjut Rivaille. Entahlah, ekspresinya terlihat lebih lembut walau pada dasarnya tak ada yang berubah.

"Auruo juga, semoga dia juga bisa menyampaikan perasaannya pada Miss Petra,"

"Jadi, Auruo menyukai Petra? Tak kusangka,"

Eren memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau tak tahu? Kopral sangat tidak peka. Auruo selalu bertingkah konyol agar menarik perhatian Miss Petra. Apalagi tatapannya pada Miss Petra sangat berbeda," Eren tersenyum mengingat Auruo meniru gaya Rivaille saat menaiki kuda dan berakhir mengigit lidahnya sendiri.

"Jadi, selama ini dia meniru gaya bicaraku hanya untuk menarik perhatian Petra? Masih banyak yang belum kuketahui tentang mereka," Rivaille menghela nafasnya. Eren tertawa pelan mendengar komentar Rivaille.

"Kau habis menangis, bocah?" tanya Rivaille menyadari mata Eren yang bengkak. Tak ada yang bisa ia sembunyikan sekarang. Yang bisa ia berikan hanya senyuman lemah. Yah, dia memang benar-benar lemah sekarang. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah Rivaille akan mengatainya lemah atau apa. Ia menunggu reaksi Rivaille lagi.

Rivaille beranjak dari bangkunya dan mendekati Eren. Eren terkejut ketika tangan Kopral Rivaille yang kuat itu menyentuh lembut kepalanya.

"Salah atau tidak salah, keputusanmu telah membuat mereka merasa berharga. Maka dari itu, tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu,"

Tetes demi tetes mengalir di pipi Eren Jaeger. Dia mulai terisak. Rivaille menarik Eren dan mendekapnya dalam pelukannya. Dia membiarkan Eren menangis sepuasnya dipelukannya.

"Bukan hanya kau. Dadaku juga sesak, bocah. Mereka meninggalkanku sendirian," Rivaille tetap memeluk Eren dengat erat. Eren yang mendengar kata-kata barusan membuatnya membalas pelukan Kopral Rivaille. Walau samar-samar, Eren dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah membasahi tubuhnya. Apa itu air mata Kopral?

_Kau tidak sendirian. Aku yang akan bersamamu sekarang._

End

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm sama sekali ga ngena ya? ^^" Udah lama ga nulis dan pengen nyoba ke Fandom SnK. TT^TT Aneh ya. Maaf. Arigatou yang sudah baca  
**


End file.
